


Take a hint

by gotheku



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, Atracción unilateral, Chrollo está completamente embobado por la belleza de la usuaria de la cadena, F/M, Female Kurapika, One-Shot, fem!Kurapika, inspirado en el episodio 57
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotheku/pseuds/gotheku
Summary: La vida del líder del Gene'i Ryodan estaba corriendo peligro en aquel momento, se encontraba bastante calmado a pesar de que la muerte la tenía cerca y en el más mínimo descuido puede que hasta ahí llegase, pero realmente no podía pensar en eso teniendo a aquel ángel a su lado.O: Chrollo comienza a sentirse atraído físicamente por la usuaria de la cadena, siendo muy indiscreto con la forma en la que quería llamar la atención de la fémina.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Take a hint

**Author's Note:**

> Chrollo x Fem! Kurapika

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia chocando contra la parte superior del auto seguido de los ruidos externos eran la única cosa que se podía percibir dentro de aquel auto. Todo se encontraba en silencio, ninguno de los cuatro individuos se dirigía la palabra en el tiempo que se tenía conduciendo, era realmente un aura incómoda la que los rodeaba.

Chrollo Lucilfer, ahora atrapado por la persona al lado suyo no tenía escapatoria de aquella peligrosa habilidad que portaba.  
Chrollo la mira de reojo en un intento de cubrir su obviedad, sus ojos grisáceos la observan de los pies a la cabeza y se toma un momento para apreciar el cuerpo impropio.

Tenía unas piernas bastante atractivas y una piel cuyo tono a su parecer era perfecto. Se atreve a mirar más allá de aquellos muslos, eran lo que él creía que le daban la pizca de perfección a sus piernas, dirige la mirada un segundo a su busto, pero rápidamente la aparta de ahí y solo se le queda viendo a ese semblante enojado—aunque tenía que admitir, no quería sonar como un pervertido pero el tamaño de su pecho era considerablemente óptimo, una medida media, ni muy exagerado ni muy pequeño—, serio y estoico dando un aura de desagrado en la situación, pero por sobretodo, exquisitamente hermoso, cuidado y precioso.

Aquella mujer simplemente le estaba dando escalofríos de lo bella que era, estos no eran momentos para apreciar las facciones y virtudes de sus acompañantes, pero el azabache simplemente no pudo evitarlo teniendo a semejante belleza a su lado. No quería parecer un acosador, pero era el término que cualquiera le hubiese dado tras verlo “echarle una miradita” a la de orbes grisáceos.

—¿Qué tanto estás mirando, maldito pervertido...?—Kurapika finalmente rompe el silencio mascullando las palabras. Se había dado cuenta cuando el líder de la araña le puso el ojo encima, más no dijo nada, estaba bastante incómoda con la situación y tener a su enemigo comiéndosela con la mirada le era molesto. Este responde sobresaltándose levemente cuando se le llama a la atención.

—Nada, simplemente no me esperaba que el bastardo de la cadena fuera una mujer—ahora su mirada estaba puesta al frente. Aquel comentario le fue confuso, ¿A qué se refería ese infeliz?

—¿A qué te refieres?—su mano libre se posa sobre la peluca que cubría su cabeza, tira de ella y deja ver una hermosa cabellera dorada, brillosa y sedosa, ¿Había algo en esta mujer que se pudiera considerar horrible?—. Trata de no dejar que las apariencias te engañen la próxima vez, pero sí, soy una mujer. ¿No me digas que te molesta que haya sido una mujer la que fue capaz de acabar con el miembro más fuerte de tu grupito? Pobrecito...—la voz de Kurapika ahora se oía más contenta, su expresión se aligeró y dió un cambio a una de decepción fingida con una sonrisa llena de orgullo. Su orgullo subió, el de Chrollo bajó y ahora se encontraba algo molesto.

—Kurapika—le llama a la atención su amigo al volante—, basta, no lo provoques si eso es lo que intentas.

La mencionada arquea las cejas ante la suposición del otro pelinegro—Yo no intento provocar a nadie, Leorio, al contrario... Esta rata me está provocando a mí con sus asquerosas miradas, aparte de criminal también es acosador, toda una caja de sorpresas━la fémina rodó los ojos—. Además, cuida tus palabras bastardo, no se sabe si estas serán tus últimas...

—No me matarás—el líder de la araña finalmente decide defenderse contra las palabras de todas las suposiciones que había hecho la chica al lado suyo, ella solo lo mira confundida pero aún enojada—, no dejarías a tus preciados amigos—continuó.

La rubia se exalta nuevamente por eso—¡No estoy tan tranquila para ignorar tus burlas!

—Claro, pero yo sí me tengo que aguantar las tuyas ¿No?—vuelve a defenderse el hombre del tatuaje en la frente—. La predicción de la chica no mencionaba este evento, por lo tanto, considero que este no tiene valor alguno—aquel rostro que anteriormente se encontraba bajo seriedad ahora demostraba una expresión bastante burlona y orgullosa, el solo pensar que estaba ganando y estaba a un paso por sobre la menor le transmitía alegría de una manera tan despreciable.

—¡Bastardo...!

—¡Kurapika!—la voz chillona de su amiga que en todo el viaje no dijo nada hace presencia intentando calmar a su exasperada compañera.

Ella estaba bastante molesta, se notaba que una palabra más y mandaría todo a la mierda disponiéndose a asesinar a su rehén en dicho instante. Chrollo no sabía si cerrar la boca y continuar provocándola con solo la pura verdad, era tentador, la Kurta era bastante fuerte a decir verdad y medir su fuerza tanto física como mental era algo que estaba planeando pero se aguantó.

[...]

Después de una “pequeña” disputa entre todos, el silencio volvió a reinar, Kurapika estaba más fastidiada que antes y se notaba en su expresión. Ahora el azabache se encontraba con un moretón en su mejilla solo por continuar provocando a la mujer de los ojos escarlata. Otra vez vuelve a verla de reojo, apreciando mejor su bello rostro y estado emocional, aún no podía superar que tenía a una mujer tan atractiva al lado suyo.

—Ya deja de mirarme, ¿Quieres? ¿O necesitas que te propine otro golpe?—se queja a regañadientes.

—No, está bien, es solo que—el semblante del originario de Meteor City vuelve a mostrar una sonrisa juguetona, la menor estaba observándolo también, no le agradó verlo sonreír y menos después de todo lo que había pasado—...Eres realmente linda, no tengo cómo expresar eso así que solo te miro para apreciar tu belleza.

¿¡Es en serio?! ¿¡Aún después de aquella amenaza en la que le especificó claramente que cuidara sus palabras pues estas podrían ser las últimas que escupe seguía balbuceando estupideces?! No entendía a este hombre, y más porque ni siquiera lo conocía—o no del todo—.

Ella aprieta el agarra de sus cadenas, él, que estaba atrapado en ellas suelta un jadeo por cómo la presión aumentó, le había hecho perder la paciencia. Ya se le había dejado en claro que él no tenía miedo a morir, pero aún no se creía que era capaz de decir esas cosas y más a quien podría quitarle la vida en ese momento, ¡Encima a alguien que lo detesta y no puede esperar por verlo cinco metros bajo tierra!

—Deja de coquetearme, me repugnas, Chrollo Lucilfer, hacerte el galán no te va a sacar de esta.

Recordaba que una que otra vez tuvo que cortejearle a alguna mujer pero siempre eran con fines relacionados a su trabajo: sacar información, tomar algo, salir de un aprieto similar a este, cosas así... Pero ahora era diferente, realmente le estaba coqueteando porque sí se veía en la necesidad de hacerlo de forma honesta, se le había olvidado completamente que estaban en malos términos, que ella mató a su amigo—y estaba por matar a otra—y que él asesinó a toda su familia.

—Como digas, princesa—obediente corta la conversación y le guiña el ojo, Kurapika trató de aguantarse pero no pudo evitar usar sus cadenas para sellar su boca y finalmente silenciarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡hola! esta es mi primera historia aquí y estoy bastante nerviosa por ello djjdjd  
> este one-shot proviene de un libro que tengo escrito en wattpad donde me dedico a plasmar one-shots KuroKura de lo que sea, esta es una de las tantas ideas y de mis favoritas pues es mi interpretación a la escena del auto del episodio 57 si Kurapika realmente hubiese sido mujer. Chrollo para mí sí que le habría coqueteado, no doubt. ✋
> 
> En fin, soy muy nueva en esto de escribir en ao3 así que ya comprenden, me gustaría transcribir esta historias y otras mías al idioma inglés para que llegue a más personas pero no soy tan buena en el idioma, aún así, espero y le haya gustado. ♡


End file.
